The Second Death
by W'rkncacnter
Summary: First chapter will be PG, I don't know if I'll have rase the rating later. Harry an Ginny G back in time during the middle of seventh year. They are engaged, and expecting twin's. H/G, L/J, and one or two mention's of R/Hr.


Disclaimer: what you know I don't own.  
  
This is in response Nell and Paru's challenge.  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
I don't know Ginny. It's been boring since I killed Harry said to Ginny late one night in the common room, there was an unspoken knowledge of who Him' was. I can't start hunting down Death Eater's for two year's still. I'm thinking of going back to the start of his first rise to power, and take him down there. he said, Ginny was resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
And you know that I'll follow you. So when are we taking this little trip? Ginny asked, she now lay down across the couch and Harry started massage her feet.  
  
We can start planing now if you want to? Then leave in a week. We'll need different name's and apperence's, so we wont be mistaken for my parent's, like Hagrid said, just switch around the eyes and I'd swear I was looking at Yer Mum and Dad'. I've read allot about kid's that were beaten heavily, will wish to be away from the one that's hurting them. We could tell them that you were being beaten because you're pregnant, which wouldn't be a total lie because you are... he said then covered his mouth, he checked if any of the remaining occupant's of the common room had heard him. Luckily no one had.  
  
You'd better keep that big mouth of yours shut. We need to keep it between us, and my family. We also need to tell them about this. Ginny said as she put her hand on her chest. I can be Faye Valentine, and you can be Jet Black. As now I'd be sixth year and you a seventh. We'll still be engaged. This will be good for the Baby, it's birth won't be on wizarding TV. or a big story in the daily prophet. When our engagement was announced there was a media frenzy. she said as she got off the couch. Let's go get some thing from the kitchen's, okay? Then we can go to bed. she said, so they went to the kitchens.  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
Have you taken the potion yet, Jet? Ginny asked as they prepared for their trip back in time.  
  
Yes, I put a charm on it so it will activate the next time I perform a charm. The same go's for yours Faye. Target time set as September first 1976, seven o'clock on the Hogwart's ground's. The blood loss I'll sustain will render me unconscious, but not you. See you when I come to. Harry said as they pulled out their wand's, pointed them at a calendar from september 1976 and said. and Harry blacked out.  
  
Back In 1976...  
  
Well James, what's our first prank of the year going to be? a fifteen year old Sirius Black asked hid best friend James Potter. They, Remus Lupin, Sirius, James, Peter Petrigew, and Lilly Evan's were riding in the largest of the horse less Carriage that went up to the castle. James, are you feeling okay? he asked after several minuet's of silence from his friend.  
  
James, what are you looking at? Lilly asked as she tried to follow his line of sight, but before she caught sight of what he was looking at something fell with a huge crash that caused a crater five feet in diameter, and six feet deep. As the smoke and dust cleared they could see the form's of a small, but older, teen, and an apparently Pregnant, slightly younger Girl, in the crater.  
  
Sirius, go get the head master. Remus, go get Madam Pomfrey. James said as he jumped out of the carriage and rushed to help the boy and girl. He's beaten up pretty bad, and the girl might lose the baby. he added. Sirius ran all the way the entrance of Dumbledore's office.  
  
Let me in now or I'll blast you apart. Sirius said and the Gargoyle jumped out of the way fearfully.  
  
Mr. Black, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, although I do expect to see you here many time's this year. Albus said, as the boy came into the room.  
  
A boy and a girl... Fell on ground's... Beaten rather badly... Have a few thing's. Sirius said breathlessly. After a while of catching his breath he said. We were ridding up to the castle when James sorta' zoned out. A few second later it was like a meteor had hit the ground's. In the crater was a Boy and a Girl who was about five month's pregnant, some of their stuff, and a snowy owl. They looked like they had been abused. Remus went get Madam Pomfrey so she'll be there. I think we should just head to the hospital wing now. he added.  
  
Mean while, in the hospital wing...  
  
They should be okay, and her child will have no birth defect's. My best guess as to how they got in this condition was that they went either of their parent's to tell them about the baby, but the parent's didn't approve of it and decided to punish them. Also, judging by the engagement ring's on their finger's the were going to get married. Madam Pomfrey said to four student gathered around the bed's.  
  
Hello Poppy, Mr. Black informs me that we'll have two new student's this year. And that we'll be having a birth around christmas. Was he lying to me? Dumbledore asked as he entered the hospital wing.  
  
He was in fact telling the truth. I was just about to wake the girl. she replied, she took out her wand and pointed it at the young woman and said.   
  
Where am I? she asked.  
  
You are at Hogwart's my dear. Now we need to know your Name and your Due Date? Dumbledore said as she sat up.  
  
My name is Faye Valentine, that's my fiancee, Jet Black. The twin's are due on Christmas day. she said as she looked over at Harry who will be addressed as Jet from now on in.  
  
Very well, I'll be back when our nurse sees fit to awaken your Fiancee. Dumbledore said quite rudely and left.  
  
Madam, why was the Headmaster so rude to us? Faye asked after she was sure he was out of hearing range.  
  
With the war and all, you can't trust people till you know them well enough. So, think you can tell me what happened? she asked Faye while cleaning.  
  
After they leave. Faye said while pointing to Sirius, James, Peter, Remus, and Lily. Poppy shooed them away and sat down next to Faye. We got engaged two month's before I found out about... Well, this. Faye said as she put her hand on her chest. We had already told my family, but then there was Jet's. His parent's were killed by Voldemort when he was one and was luckily hidden when it happened; He's hated that thing ever since. So he was sent to his anti–magic, Muggle relatives. We went to his home to tell them, but as soon as I walked through the door his Aunt screeched My God's, she's Pregnant!. From there on in I can't remember any thing but pain. It was a good thing Jet thought there was the slightest possibility that this would happen so he put safety charm on me and the Baby. Did our stuff come with us? she asked once she had finished the story.  
  
Yes it did in fact it did. And before you ask, we've had people from 2002, that is when the charm to travel back and forward in time becomes widely known. So you're stuck here till then and then it will be no use. I need to get back to Mr. Black over there. He wouldn't be the son Mr. Sirius Black would he? she asked and Faye paled at the thought.  
  
Oh, God no. But he is his future Godson. Please do not tell any one other than the Headmaster what I have just said in the last ten minuets, okay? she asked, Poppy nodded and went over to tend to Jet.  
  
Five minuets later, in the Gryffindor Common Room...  
  
You know, the last time we had birth at Hogwart's was when the knew transfiguration teacher, McGonagal's sister gave birth to triplet's on the last day of the Korean War. I wont go into detail about the war, okay James? Remus Lupin said as he and his friend's sat down to the table's set up for them to eat at.  
  
Good. So, what house do you think they'll be sorted into. I my self hope they are in Gryffindor. They looked to nice fro Slytherin, but you can't tell with Jet asleep. He wouldn't happen to be relative of your? Possibly your son? James asked in a partly joking voice.  
  
If he is, then I'm dead. I would never do that to any one. Not even a Malfoy. Sirius said indignantly. He could be a distant Cusuin though. Now I need to eat. Sirius said as he dug into the food.


End file.
